Our Family
by Floral White
Summary: Canon (semi-canon?)/Tidak peduli kata orang, yang lebih tahu tentang keluargamu adalah dirimu sendiri, bukannya orang luar. "Cih! Kudengar sekali lagi kalian membicarakan hal buruk tentang orang tuaku, akan kubuat kalian menyesalinya!"/SASUSAKUSARADA/R&R?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Don't like Don't Read

.

.

.

Gadis kecil berkaca mata itu menggertakkan giginya, tangannya mengepal erat menahan tinju mautnya dalam genggaman. Mata hitam tajam yang merupakan turunan ayahnya berkilat marah saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh salah seorang gadis seusianya. Telinganya terasa panas, dadanya bergemuruh menahan luapan kemarahan saat mereka mengatakan hal jelek tentang orang tuanya.

Sarada memang sudah seringkali mendengar gosip dari orang-orang tentang dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya. Gadis perpaduan antara dua sannin itu memang tidak pernah menanggapinya, namun hari ini cerita berbeda. Sarada memang tidak akan memedulikan apa kata mereka tentang dirinya, tetapi ia tidak akan tahan jika sudah menyangkut kedua orang tuanya.

Seringkali Sarada tanpa sengaja mendengar hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal tentang keluarganya. Mulai dari ayahnya lebih memilih keluar desa daripada tinggal di rumah bersama kelaurganya, ibunya yang kini menjadi seorang asisten rumah tangga setelah menikah, adalagi yang bilang ayahnya menikahi ibunya hanya karena rasa kasihan dan yang paling tidak masuk akal dalam otak jenisu keturunan orang tuanya, ada yang bilang dirinya bukan anak ibunya hanya karena ia menggunakan kacamata. Rasanya, Sarada ingin menangis saja saking gelinya, padahal bibi Karin sekarang sudah memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki yang semuanya mirip paman Suigetsu.

"Kudengar dari ibuku, ayahnya Sarada tidak sayang dengan Sarada. Makanya, kita tidak pernah melihat Sarada diantar ke akademi oleh ayahnya." Seorang gadis berambut ungu berbisik agak keras terhadap temannya.

"Benarkah?" Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu terlihat tertarik. "Aku juga pernah mendengar ibuku kalau ibunya Sarada sekarang seperti menjadi pembantu klan Uchiha, apa Sarada anaknya pembantu?"

Kemudian, tawa menggema di lorong yang sepi itu.

Brak!

Kedua gadis yang tengah bergosip itu seolah kehilangan setengah nyawanya saat melihat kedatangan Sarada. Gadis berambut ungu itu melirik tembok yang sudah jebol di samping kepalanya dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga.

"Cih! Kudengar sekali lagi kalian membicarakan hal buruk tentang orang tuaku, akan kubuat kalian menyesalinya!" hardik Sarada dengan nada datar namun mampu membuat lawan bicaranya merinding.

"A-aku … k-kami …"

"M-ma-af … "

Sarada mendengus, merasa amarahnya mereda setelah memberikan mereka sedikit peringatan. '_Shannaro!' _batinnya puas. Menaikkan _frame _kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, Sarada berjalan percaya diri meninggalkan dua orang yang bahkan tidak ia tahu namanya duduk ketakutan. Seringai tipis khas ayahnya muncuk di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Membuka pintu rumahnya, Sarada melihat sepasang sepatu yang dua minggu ini tidak dilihatnya. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, namun detik berikutnya menghilang digantikan dengan wajah datar.

Kendati demikian, hatinya tengah bersorak kegirangan mengetahui lelaki yang paling dikaguminya akhirnya ada di rumah. Walaupun sudah berusaha sangat keras menampilkan wajah tidak pedulinya, nyatanya mata hitamnya tidak bisa membohongi hatinya yang tengah berbahagia saat ini.

"_Papa pulang ,Shannaro!" _

Kaki kecilnya melewati ruang tamu dan ruang tengah menuju dapur. Gadis itu yakin sekali kedua orang tuanya ada disana sekarang. Cukup dengan mencium aroma masakan dan tawa sang ibu yang membuat dirinya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum, mereka pasti di dapur sekarang.

"_Tadaima_," Sarada mengucapkan salam.

Gadis itu tidak melewatkan seringai tipis ayahnya saat melihat kedatangannya. Kedua lengan kokoh yang tadinya melingkar di pinggang ibunya kini berpindah pada dirinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya kecilnya.

"Aku merindukan Papa," desahnya di lekukan leher ayahnya.

"Papa juga, sayang."

Rasanya, perut Sarada bergejolak aneh namun nyaman mendengar ucapan dan belaian lembut ayahnya. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher papa tercintanya, Sarada mengecup kening ayahnya lalu ke pipi hingga terakhir di bibir tipis ayahnya.

Merasakan dirinya keluar dari karakter, Sarada tertunduk malu dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sasuke.

"Aku sering melihat ayah melakukan itu pada Mama," gumam Sarada. Sarada memang cukup sulit untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada ayahnya, jadi ia melakukan apa yang sering dilihatnya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Sarada. "Kau memang anak Papa, Sarada."

Sakura yang tidak ingin ketinggalan momen ini memilih untuk mematikan kompor dan memeluk pinggang suaminya dari samping dan sebelah tangannya memeluk tubuh Sarada yang digendong Sasuke.

"Bukan hanya anak Papa, tapi juga anak Mama," protes Sakura dengan cemberut palsu.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan Sarada memberikan kecupan yang sama pada ibunya seperti yang dilakukan sebelumnya terhadap ayahnya. "Tentu saja, _Shannaro_!"

Sakura terkiki geli mendnegar _trademark-_nya menurun pada putrinya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia menurunkan Sarada yang langsung berinisiatif menyiapkan meja makan.

Tanpa sepengatahuan Sarada, Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir _peach _istrinya sebelum membantu putrinya menyiapkan meja makan.

.

.

.

.

**Fin **

.

.

Nyolong waktu belajar buat bikin fict singkat ini wkwkkwkwkwk

Aahhh…sampe sekarang masih berasa kek mimpi otepeh tercintaku akhirnya canon, gak cuman di penpik doang, dan Sarada, dia sukses jadis chara favorit kedua setelah Sakura. Waktu pertama kali liat kemunculannya di spoilerr kemarenn langsung suka dan beneran nanges kalo tahu ternyata sarada itu beneran anak sasusaku, bukannya doujinnn ahhhhhhhh

SAYA JUGA SEKARANG NGEPEN SAMA SASUKE WKWKWKKW, WALOPUN MIRIP MY LOVELY MBAH MADARA TAPI DIA KECEHHHNYA BANGKEEEEE…HOT DADDYYYYYY HOHOHOHO APALAGI NGELIAT CARA SASUKE NUNJUKIN PERASAANNNYA SAMA SAKURANYA ITU LHOOOO, CUKUP DENGAN JUTSU NGE-POKE-NYA YANG MENGHASILKAN SARADAAAA UCHIHA AHAHAHAH

Gomen, masih ngalay akunya dan belum berniat mup on wkwkwk


End file.
